Halloween in Smash Mansion
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: It's Halloween in Smash mansion, and Master Hand has them out on an adventure.. If they return then there will be a Halloween Party to celebrate, of course we have our romance in this story too.
1. Beginning

**I decided to do a Halloween story! Special thanks to Purple Mercenary and Flame Falcon! Thanks guys, I wouldn't have been able to this without you guys! As more chapters go, though it might have already passed Halloween, sorry for this. Hope you like this though, Enjoy! :D**

**Pairings include: IkeXZelda, PeachXMarth, and LinkXMidna**

Halloween Day at Smash Mansion

" No, not over there! Don't you drop that! Yes that's good over there, no don't place it there, place it over there!" exclaimed Peach, it was Halloween and Peach was decorating the mansion. This took a lot of work to pre-pare, but that was one of Peach's favorite task to do. Her best friends Zelda and Midna were making treats, pumpkin pie, cupcakes, cookies, caramel apples, brownies,etc. The treats were for tonight's Halloween party.

Zelda sighed as she watched Peach yelling at people about where to put something, or what it was, and stuff like that. " How can she enjoy this so much? I for one would be tired by now" Zelda said to Midna as she put some cookies into the oven.

" You've got to give her some credit Zel, she organizes and decorates and comes up with ideas by herself," Midna said admirably, " Yeah, I guess your right" mumbled Zelda going back to work. They were making extras just in case any of the other smashers came and begged for delicious treats and Zelda had a feeling there were going to be a lot.

Peach came over to Zelda and Midna as they were finishing another batch of treats and storing some in the refrigerator for tonight. " This is so exhausting" Peach groaned as she collapse into a seat. Zelda and Midna gave each other a knowing look, they knew that this was going to happen so they made tea, and were on their way to another table.

" We know Peach, come on lets take a break and talk over some tea" Zelda pointed to their usual tea spot.

" Thanks guys, I don't know what'd I do without you" Peach replied as she gave them a hug.

" You'd probably go insane" giggled Midna which caused Zelda and Peach to laugh with her. Once they were seated, Peach started talking as usual about lots of things, until the topic landed on boys. That was always her favorite topic and they both knew why.

" So Midna what's happening with you and Link" she asked smirking

" Nothing, same as last time you asked which was a couple of hours ago" Midna said a little annoyed by Peach's constant questions about Link. Although they weren't dating, Peach could obviously see their were sparks between the two.

" Come on Midna, it's OK, we all know you've got the hots for him" she laughed which caused Midna to blush as red as a tomato, this happened whenever Peach was teasing her about Link, because it was true. She did like him, but she didn't know how he felt about her. Peach turned to Zelda, probably trying to tease her too.

" What about you Zel?" she asked mischievously.

" Nothing, as you already know" she rolled her eyes at Peach. They both knew who Zelda liked but wasn't sure that the blunt mercenary would feel the same way. They don't blame her for crushing on him even a little. He was hot! Although he was also blunt, cold, and a little unapproachable.

" How about you Peach?" Midna asked looking at Peach as she blushed faintly, Peach had a crush on Marth. It was totally obvious, because when Peach likes a guy it's very obvious and everyone knows that.

" I don't know" she said quietly looking down. The three of them then left that topic soon and moved onto another subject. This was not new to them, they often did that because it was uncomfortable to get more information out of Peach. It was just easier if they just move on and that's what they did.

After there little break, Zelda and Midna returned to baking goods, while Peach started yelling at the volunteers again.

Training room

The three swordsman were in the training room, sparing with one another. Link was sparring with Ike at the moment, and though he is strong he is also slow, where Link may not be as strong he is much faster. Ike grunted as Link kicked him on his stomach, but quickly recovered and blocked his attack, as he did he charged Link with his shoulder. As he made contact with Link, he flew at leas 3 feet back and landed roughly on his butt.

Ike charged over to Link and attacked the young Hylian, when he rolled out of the way. " Damn it" he muttered under his breath as he turned around to see where Link had gone. He looked around the room and couldn't spot where he was. Suddenly he heard something or someone charging at him with great speed, he turned around to see Link charging straight for him. He had to think and he had to think fast, than an idea came to his head, it was a little risky seeing that Link was still charging and was coming closer and closer to him.

" That's right come on little boy" he muttered, as he came closer, Link was wondering what he had in mind, because he was standing there and he knew that he was coming for him, but he didn't move he just stood there watching. It wasn't until it was to late he realized that it was a trap. The next thing happened so fast he didn't know what happened until he saw that Ike's sword was under his chin.

Ike had won that round, and they went over to Marth to get a drink and rest up. Marth could clearly see that Ike was victorious, due to the fact that Link was limping a little. But he still asked " So who won?" he asked glancing at Link who had sat next to him, and Ike was at the other side.

" Isn't it obvious?" Link asked annoyed that he had lost, again.

" So I'm guessing you got your butt whooped again?" teased Marth, as Link glared at him.

" Alright ladies break it up" Ike said as he stifled his laugh.

" Speaking of ladies, I wonder how their doing with the preparations" Link thought out loud. Ike and Marth exchanged looks, knowing that Link had a crush on Midna and has mentioned her and Zelda and Peach, with it so they wouldn't catch on. But it was obvious that he liked her. But as Link thought of Midna, both the mercenaries thought about their own little crush on the princesses. Ike was thinking about Zelda, but stopped a little flustered, Marth was thinking about Peach and had the same reaction.

Link on the other hand didn't have that problem as he stared into space. Marth waved a hand to his face and Link snapped out of his trance in total embarrassment, " Is it really that obvious?" he asked looking embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

" Big time" they both said at the same time, which made Link even more embarrassed. Suddenly they smelled something delicious, smelling the aroma told them that they were hungry. They got up and started to go to the kitchen, before they could even reach the doors they heard Peach yelling, something about moving balloons and streamers over to the other side.

Looking at each other in confusement they shrugged and opened the door. They saw Peach pointing and yelling at people who were frightened by all the yelling. Looking towards the smell they saw Zelda and Midna cooking pastry goods, they started walking over towards them. They looked up after seeing that something was blocking the sunlight, looking up the saw the swords men.

" Well if it isn't the swordsmen, whats brought you guys here?" Zelda asked a little confused and surprised to see them here.

" Well we were hungry and we could smell the treats from the training hall and I guess we discovered that we were hungry" Link said simply

" Oh, Ok well I suppose that you guys want some, am I right?"

" Yeah, if it's no big deal" Zelda and Midna brought the food to the three hungry looking men, when Peach came by. They started whispering to each other, which the boys seemed to notice.

" Hey princess, what are you talking about?" asked the three.

" Oh, it's nothing" Peach said casually and then whispered something else, which caused Zelda and Midna both to start laughing, and get confused looks from the swordsmen but didn't say anything else

**Sorry for how bad this one turned out, and also for the terrible sparring match. To tell the truth I'm not very good at scenes like that, so I promise to make the other chapters better! R and R please!**


	2. Mission impossible?

**Hey! Sorry this is a little late, more chapters on the way though! Thank you Flame Falcon for your help! Enjoy!**

It had only been a couple of minutes after they'd finished launch and got back to work. A little after that Master Hand called them to his office.

As the six of them made their way to Master Hand's room, they were a little nervous. They hadn't done anything wrong, had they? They were all deep in thought when they reached the big double doors leading them into his office.

Ike knocked on the door and waited for a response, seconds later they heard a booming voice that told them that they could enter.

When they opened the door, they saw Master Hand floating above his big mahogany desk,in front of the desk six chairs, one for each of them.

" Ah, just in time" Master Hand said once they'd taken a seat. " Your probably wondering why I have called you guys in here" he continued. They all nodded their heads to indicate that it was true.

" We'll the reason that I have called you guys here is simple, I want you guys to go through different places and battle different creatures. Why would I have you guys do that? To test your skills, each of you have your own way of fighting am I right?"

" Yes Master" they all said in unison

" Well now it's time to see how much more you have learned since coming to Smash Mansion, you will have to stick together if you are to complete this mission"

" You will also be fighting different creatures in different locations, there might be a few surprises as well, now if you will go through that portal you may begin your mission, best of luck to you all, we will see you back in time for the party"

" Oh and I can help you from time to time, but that will be it," added Master Hand

With that they all got up and walked towards the swirling purple portal for their mission. Once they stepped in they were transported to Luigi's Mansion, " Well there's no turning back now" Zelda looked behind her to see that the portal was gone.

Luigi's mansion was a sharp contrast to the Smash Mansion. Small wonder the other brother lived here. As they started walking ( boys in the front and girls a little farther behind). Ike started talking, " You know, if this is a horror movie"

" Shut up Ike, you're not helping" Link said as they continued walking

" I'm just saying, it's Halloween and Master Hand has us going through Luigi's Mansion. If there's anything that horror movies taught me it's that virgins last the longest"

"So in other words we can count on you and Zelda dying off first then?" Marth quipped back, earning a slap from Zelda and a threating look.

"Can we just be quiet and get this over with?" asked Peach looking at the mansion, " This place is giving me the creeps"

" Already?" They all said in unison, as Peach rolled her eyes at them.

As they continued walking towards the mansion, the boys walked ahead, while the girls were a little farther back. Ike started talking, " Lets make this mission a little more interesting"

"How?" They both asked confused.

Ike started explaining that he was betting that Peach was going to be the easiest to be scared, which they both agreed as well. Ike and Marth chose Zelda as the second and Midna as last. Link on the other hand chose Midna as second and Zelda as last, he knew that Zelda was a tough girl.

While the boys were talking, the girls were eavesdropping, because the truth was, that they weren't exactly quiet when they were talking. Peach was offended that they all thought that she was so easily scared, although it was true.

Zelda and Midna weren't as offended, but they were a little, " We'll show them" they thought. As the boys continued their conversation, they headed inside not paying attention until the door slammed shut behind them.

Shocked they spun around and ran towards the door trying to pry the door open. But no luck, they were locked in, there only hope was that the girls could open the door. That's when they noticed that the mat I front of the door suddenly opened.

"What the heck?" Ike asked gesturing to the opened mat. They all stared at it confused, then it hit them, " It's a-" they all started, but was interrupted by three screams, slowly fading.

" No!" They shouted as the girls fell into the trap. " Now what are we going to do?" Link asked looking a distance as he stared at the now closed mat.

" We need to find them" Marth said

" Who knows where they were, first thing we shouldn't do is split-up" Ike replied. Suddenly they heard a heard a moan and saw a zombie, mouth opened and screaming the god awful m***. Link slashed his sword again, severing it and then stamping it into the ground.

"This isn't good." Link breathed to himself and pointed a torch out to the hall way and saw a few more of them approaching. By a few, he meant about twenty. The smashers grouped back to back and Link looked over to Ike. "In these horror movies of yours, how do we destroy zombies?"

Ike chuckled and unsheathed Ragnell. "Destroy the head, take the threat out." as they all readied their weapons, it seemed like it was an endless stream of zombies, never running out. For a second no one moved, that was until a zombie grabbed hold of Links arm "Ahh!" yelped Link as Marth decapitated the foul creature, " Thanks Marth" replied Link as he began destroying the zombies that were coming at them.

" Your welcome" grunted Marth, As he dodge a zombie.

" Hey ladies! You can discuss this over tea later!" Shouted Ike as he sliced a couple of zombies. Marth and Link just glared at him, but said nothing as they were busy fending some zombies off.

" When will this end?!" complained Link as they continued to execute zombies" it had only been a couple of minutes, but It felt like an eternity. The zombie population didn't shrink a bit, if anything it grew.

" We'll never get through like this!" Ike grunted

" What do you suggest?" asked Marth

" Beats me, all I know is that if we're going to make it out of here, we need to get from here to their" Ike looked around the room for a way to escape. Then he noticed that there were ropes hanging from the ceiling, from there it looked like it led to a secret entrance to the other floor.

" Looks like we have no choice" Ike muttered, " Guys I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work," he shouted over to the other sword mens

" What's the plan?" asked Link

" You see those ropes above your heads?"

" Yeah, so?"

" We're going to climb up those ropes, see that out line of a square?"

" Yes," they replied, obviously not catching on

" Well it looks like it might lead to the next floor, you know like a secret entrance"

" Might?! This plan of yours might get us killed by these ugly creatures you know" Link shouted

" Well mister smarty pants, got a better idea?"

" Well, no"

" That's what I thought,"

" I guess a dangerous plan is better than none, lets just get this over with" Marth said. As they made their way to the ropes, zombies started trying to grab onto them.

" Hurry up already! My grandma can climb faster than you slow pokes!" Ike yelled as they started climbing. Link was gonna say something when Marth told him to be quiet. Link finally made it to the top as he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

" Guys we might have a slight problem" Link looked at the others and then to the zombies, who we're getting closer by the second.

" Whats the problem?" asked Marth

" The entrance won't open!"

" Try harder!" Commanded Ike from below

" Im trying"

" Damn it!" Ike suddenly shouted, looking back the zombies were all trying to pull him off

" This isn't good" they thought. As they were about to get sucked into the zombie ocean, the door opened and 3 heads popped out...

**Who do you think the 3 heads belong to? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**


	3. Saved?

**Like I said before, it's almost Christmas and I'm writing about Halloween! Which was like 2 months ago, oh well I'll just be special! ;) anyways so sorry for the late update! I just took a break and read other stories so I could improve on my writing, well enough with my babbling! Hope you enjoy this chapter, more to come along the way! R&R!**

Just as the were going to be engulfed in the ocean of zombies (Although just breathing in the air made them want to gag), three heads popped out of the secret passageway.

" Peach, Zelda, Midna! You guys have no idea how glad we are to see you guys!" exclaimed Link, once he saw them.

Link was about to say something else when something caused him to turn and look below to see that the zombies sill wanted to masticate them.

The three girls just looked around the room, from the guys to the intimidation of zombies, but did nothing.

"Hey ladies! You gonna do something or just watch like idiots?!" Ike yelled trying to oppose the zombies, which have been trying to devour them for the last half an hour.

The girls glanced over to them, still not moving from their position. The boys then all began yelling at them to do something, anything!

As if someone ordered them to help battle the zombies, after they mumbled 'Yes master', they were slightly confused at who the girls were talking to but didn't ask as they sprang into action.

Zelda immediately casted Din's Fire into the herd of zombies charging for her, as soon as she disintegrated the zombies that charged at her, from behind more zombies advanced at her, assuming that she couldn't see them. However Zelda quickly used Farore's Wind just before the blade could touch her, after reappearing a couple of feet away from them, she sent another powerful Din's Fire at them, while they were busy looking around for her.

While Zelda was busy defeating the zombies that came towards her, Peach and Midna both were doing the same. While Zelda and Midna had magic, Peach had to use basic attacks such as slapping or double slapping, kicking and other simple tactics like that. Although she would use counterattacks as well (like using toad, her counterattack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) also she would parry their swords with her club or racket, then she would pierce/ damage them with her club, racket and or ocasionaly her bat.

Meanwhile Midna would use her magic to execute zombies, shooting energy at them, or she would turn herself into one of them to confuse the others, and then assassinate the clueless zombies. Or she would use her telekinesis, lifting them up and throwing them at each other, the wall or to there doom.

As the girls were engaged in their encounter meant with the never ending army of zombies, the boys finally reached the secret passage way, still shocked and dumbfounded that the girls were that powerful and didn't even seem the lest bit fatigued like they thought they'd be.

" How long do you think they'll last?" Ike looked down at the 'battle field' and then at the three girls beating the zombies effortlessly.

" Don't know, but we should get out of here soon" Marth and Link also watched, impressed, and surprised expressions on their faces.

" Your- your probably right" muttered Ike, as the three watched the girls. Although they were in battle, they couldn't help but notice that they managed to look beautiful, and graceful while attacking the zombies.

They soon realized that they were just gawking at them, each snapped out of their daze and turned slightly red, not looking at each other, hoping that neither of them saw.

Before any of them could respond, the heard chuckling behind them, slightly confused they glanced at each other before slowly turning around to see who was laughing at them.

Utter shock was written all over their faces, as they came face to face with Link, Marth and Ike!

" What the hell is this?!" Ike was the first to recover from shock as he glared over at their doubles.

In front of them stood themselves, but the difference were their clothes. It was like looking at their darker, more evil side.

" You guys are pathetic," smirked (Evil) Ike " Ogling at girls while their fighting, although you guys have good taste" the other two nodded in agreement and then started cackling at them, seeing the three grow red at both anger and embarrassment, but mostly anger.

" I bet you haven't even figured out the truth yet" sneered (Evil) Ike

" What the hell are you talking about!?" glared Ike

" Pathetic, you guys are dumb!" (Evil) Link smirked

" Even when the answer is so obvious" scoffed (Evil) Marth

Enraged Ike drew out Ragnell, while Link took The Master Sword and Marth with Falchion.

" Enough talk you bastards, what do you want?" bringing Ragnell up. Their evil selves just laughed at them, bring their swords out. Darker versions of Ragnell, Master Sword and Falchion mocked them.

" You'll find out sooner or later, but right now were just going to satisfy our swords need for blood" jeered (Evil) Link.

" Your wrong, were going to find out sooner, or we'll have to slaughter you" growled Link

" Ha, don't waste your breath" snorted Marth

" Fine looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way" glared Marth

" May the better men win" and with that said they charged at each other.

**Sorry this was a little short, I promise to update sooner. Anyway, any ideas what the evil guys mean by 'Bet you haven't figured out the truth, it's so obvious, the answer is right in front of you' any guesses? R&R please, and stay tuned, things just got interesting.**


End file.
